Sometimes I Hate What I Am
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Hermione had just come into her siren wolf inheritance. Siren wolves are very rare, a fine addition to any wolf pack. Everyone wants her, but who will she choose as her hubby?


Sometimes I hate myself

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

chapter 1

Hermione yawned and stretched out in her queen sized bed. Ah, Tuesday, August 27. She was due to go back to Hogwarts soon and she was about to come into her inheritance.

She was not only a witch, but also a siren wolf. They are extremely rare. Siren wolves are bound to be born in 1 in 50 million. Her father was the alpha of the wolf pack and her mother, his mate. Usually, the women are submissive, but Hermione refused to be the submissive type and encouraged other women to be the same.

She had 17 older brothers, which was terrible! They were so overbearing. Five went to Beuxbatons in France, two went to Salem Academy in America, six went to Durmstrang in Norway, and four went to Hogwarts; all of whom are back at home for summer break. What she would give for a sister. It is normal for wolves to have many children.

Her oldest brother was 18 in Durmstrang and the youngest 14 in Beauxbatons. From oldest to youngest, the names were Rex, Conrad, Mercutio, Theo, Nixon, Orion, Apollo, Gerard , Jett, Austin, Rylie, Rhys, Jaxson, Milo, Kurt, Trent, and Clayton. Hermione in between Milo and Jaxson.

Apollo, Jaxson, Theo, Mercutio, and Rhys went to Beuxbatons. Conrad and Nixon went to Salem Academy. Milo, Kurt, Trent, Jett, Rex, and Gerard went to Durmstrang. Nixon, Orion, Apollo, and Clayton went to Hogwarts. Nixon and Apollo in Slytherin, Orion in Ravenclaw, and Clayton in Hufflepuff. She was the only Gryffindor.

Hermione took a shower and dressed in a red sundress and white heels; and walked downstairs to see her family already starting breakfast.

"goodmorning mum, dad, Theo, Conrad, Nixon, Apollo, Orion, Theo, Jaxson, Clayton, Milo, Gerard, Jett, Trent, Rex, Mercutio, Rhys, Austin, Rylie, and Hades!" Hermione said cheerfully. Hades was a friend of Nixon's who had slept over.

"can't you just say goodmorning all and not everyone's names like a normal person?" Grumbled Rhys who was not a morning guy.

"Oh hush Rhys. Someone's cheerful this morning." said her mum, Skylar.

"Of course I am. I come to my inheritance tonight!" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Her brothers groaned. Her inheritance. That means she will go into heat for a month. That means they had to fend off more males than usual. Everyone wanted to mate with a siren wolf AND the alpha's daughter. She would be a powerful addition to any wolf pack.

"Oh hush you guys!" Hermione said filling her plate with 2 pieces of toast, 5 sausages, and 2 helpings of scrambled eggs. As a wolf, she loves to eat a lot, but she had a very fast metabolism due to all the running she does as a wolf.

"I'm going to go swim in the pond" Hermione declared as soon as she was done eating. Everyone nodded or said yes in acknowledgment.

Hermione made her way to the pool house and grabbed a bikini. It was a very light blue with a fringe from the top of her bikini top to her belly button

Hermione lived in a mansion. Plain and simple. It had 39 bedrooms, each kid had their own. There were 46 bathrooms and 2 ball rooms. It also had a small indoor forest that was about 20 acres. The small forest was used for newborn pups, injured or sick wolves, old wolves, and anyone who needed it. The mansion also had 3 ponds with Koi fish and 2 pools.

She made her way to her favorite pond, the one in the forest. She changed with magic and started swimming in the pond. She turned on some music from her computer too. She and Gerard figured out a spell that was able to let muggle technology be used around magic.

One of her favorite songs was on! It was Cancer, by My Chemical Romance. Yes, it was a sad song, but damn it was good.

Hermione swam around enjoying the water.

_Turn away, If you could get me a drink. Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

_call my aunt Marie. Help her gather all my things, and bury me in all my favorite colors, _

_my sisters and my brothers, still, I will not kiss you. 'Cause the hardest part of this is _

_leaving you._

_Now turn away. 'Cause I' m awful just to see. 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my _

_body. Oh, my agony, know that I will never marry. Baby, I'm just soggy from the _

_chemo. But counting down the days to go. It just ain't living. And I just hope you know._

_That if you say. Goodbye today. I'd ask you to be true. 'Cause the hardest part of this is _

_leaving you. 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _(**check it out, its an amazing song)**

Hermione sighed, what a great way to spend her day. Suddenly she heard a splash.

Alarmed, she screamed out loud and grabbed her wand; aiming at the ready.

"calm down Mione, its just Hades and I" Said Nixon holding up his hands in surrender.

"NIXON! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU FUCKWAD!" Hermione screamed hitting Nixon on his arms.

"Damn Hermione. Didn't know you were hiding that body" said Hades approvingly.

Hades was a wolf and a half-blood. Half god, half mortal. Not very common but not uncommon. Hermione knew 7 half-bloods herself.

"I think I'm going to leave now" Hermione blushed. Nixon glared hard at his friend. He didn't like it when guys hit on his little sister.

Hermione practically grabbed her stuff and ran away. Nixon turned on his friend.

"What did I tell you about hitting on my sister?!" He growled, teeth coming out and him getting angrier.

"sorry man, I just can't help it" His friend said casually, he wasn't scared of Nixon.

"Don't let it happen again" He warned. And they continued to talk about girls, school, and girls.

Hermione ran back to her room. Her cheeks still burning at the memory. She quickly dressed back into her dress and heels. She decided to dress more girly this year, after Gerard's girlfriend, Sloane, gave her a makeover.

Hermione made her way to her father's study.

"Dad, I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my school things Okay?" Hermione asked

"Ok honey, be safe" He said kissing her on the head

"Always dad" Hermione said and exiting the room.

She made her way to the family room and used their floo.

She threw some floo powder at her feet while inside the fire place.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione said clearly throwing the powder down. She was than engulfed by green flames and landed in the Leaky Cauldron.

She than made her way through the brick wall and to Flourish and Blotts.

**give me a review and tell me how you like it! Im almost done with the two halves of a whole next chapter!**


End file.
